Gone Pretty
by jpm1234567
Summary: What would happen if one of the gods made a change in there family?


Gone pretty

Clarisse was having a normal day pounding and beating on little campers mostly in the Apollo cabin. She then went to her daily sword fighting class. She really wasn't into it but she didn't know what was bothering her. Clarisse was still winning against all the other campers. As small Hermes camper probably only 9 years of age came to attack. With no effort she took the kid with one hand and flipped him over her body. Clarisse barely made it through the rest of the class. She thought she was tired so she went to bed with nothing to eat.

The next morning she got up and got some breakfast still not feeling good. She then started to get a headache. She then went to the notice board and saw that her father Ares had just married Aphrodite. She really at this point felt queasy.

Clarisse woke up in her bed she checked the time and it was 9:00 she found that she was only out for an hour. She then sat up in her bed. She wasn't in her cabin! She was in what looked like a My Little Pony with barbarians raiding the world. Then a girl came up to Clarisse with so much make up on that she looked more like a clown. The girl said

" wow you have been out for 4 days"

"Wait I have been out for four days!"

"Yep"

" But where am I?"

" you are in the cabin of Aphrodite"

Clarisse wanted to faint again but she kept it together. She was so mad and she wanted to go and kill her father. She then pushed the kid out of her way and went right to the big house. She slammed the doors open denting the wall. She then called with a firm, loud, and strong voice "Chiron I want my cabin back the way it was." Chiron came scurrying in saying "What is the matter"

" my dad Ares has just married Aphrodite and now I have to live in My Little Pony world with brushes"

" huh My Little Pony… brushes?"

" I HAVE TO LIVE THE STUPID LITTLE AHORODITE GIRLS THAT BRUSH THERE HAIR AND PUT MAKE UP ON WHEN ME AND MY GANG IS MORE LIKE BARBARIANS!"

"wohh wohh slow down you mean.. huh ohh wow that is a difference in hobbies"

"yeah I want my cabin back just the way it was!"

"sorry but what was made by a god like that can only be changed by a god"

"great I have to go to the gods to settle this"

"pretty much"

"well can I go"

"sure but you will need to bring some other people with you"

"Is that all?''

" you should bring your cabin, Annabeth, and the Stroll brothers"

"do I have to bring the stroll brothers you know they will cause some destruction"

"yes I know but they have been cooped in the camp like chickens for quite a while"

" but do I have permission to beat on them ever once and awhile"

"permission granted"

And at this Clarisse walk out the room satisfied. Later Clarisse talked to the Stroll brothers and they were so excited. They then went into their cabin to start to packing thy started to fight whether or not to bring their remote controlled minotaur. Clarisse came in and said

" pack light your carrying what you bring."

"I thought we could bring are chariot to lug are stuff" they both said in unison

" NO! now quite talking and start packing."

She then went to Annabeth to say that she was coming to and headed off to her cabin Clarisse herself needed to some packing herself.

The next morning she went to the big house with Annabeth, the Stroll brothers, and her cabin to say that they were going. And at that they left. Everyone was hoping there would be no monsters. Coming into NY, NY they encountered a storm spirit. As the storm spirit took her first thrust at the Stroll brothers they took out a devise that sucked the monster in and then they put a cap on. Clarisse was really impressed but then the storm spirit burst out of the jar. Ares cabin came in to attack Clarisse took her weapon and stab the monster in the back and at that Clarisse yelled at the Stroll brothers "hey I thought you guys had good monster jars"

"We do"

" But then how did they break out"

"I don't know"

"I know" interrupting Annabeth "the monsters are getting stronger because the gods are celebrating and not watching the world"

"That explains why Mr. D has been gone for the last week.


End file.
